The present invention relates generally to parallel processing and more particularly to algorithms employed to balance the work loads of the processing elements within a parallel processing system.
Conventional central processing units (“CPU's”), such as those found in most personal computers, execute a single program (or instruction stream) and operate on a single stream of data. For example, the CPU fetches its program and data from a random access memory (“RAM”), manipulates the data in accordance with the program instructions, and writes the results back sequentially. There is a single stream of instructions and a single stream of data (note: a single operation may operate on more than one data item, as in X=Y +Z, however, only a single stream of results is produced). Although the CPU may determine the sequence of instructions executed in the program itself, only one operation can be completed at a time. Because conventional CPUs execute a single program (or instruction stream) and operate on a single stream of data, conventional CPUs may be referred to as a single-instruction, single data CPU or an SISD CPU.
The speed of conventional CPUs has dramatically increased in recent years. Additionally, the use of cache memories enables conventional CPUs faster access to the desired instruction and data streams. However because conventional CPUs can complete only one operation at a time, conventional CPUs are not suitable for extremely demanding applications having large data sets (such as moving image processing, high quality speech recognition, and analytical modeling applications, among others).
Improved performance over conventional SISD CPUs may be achieved by building systems which exhibit parallel processing capability. Typically, parallel processing systems use multiple processing units or processing elements to simultaneously perform one or more tasks on one or more data streams. For example in one class of parallel processing system, the results of an operation from a first CPU are passed to a second CPU for additional processing, and from the second CPU to another CPU, and so on. Such a system, commonly known as a “pipeline”, is referred to as a multiple-instruction, single-data or MISD system because each CPU receives a different instruction stream while operating on a single data stream. Improved performance may also be obtained by using a system which contains many autonomous processors, each running its own program (even if the program running on the processors is the same code) and producing multiple data streams. Systems in this class are referred to as a multiple-instruction, multiple-data or MIMD system.
Additionally, improved performance may be obtained using a system which has multiple identical processing units each performing the same operations at once on different data streams. The processing units may be under the control of a single sequencer running a single program. Systems in this class are referred to as a single-instruction, multiple data or SIMD system. When the number of processing units in this type of system is very large (e.g., hundreds or thousands), the system may be referred to as a massively parallel SIMD system.
Nearly all computer systems now exhibit some aspect of one or more of these types of parallelism. For example, MMX extensions are SIMD; multiple processors (graphics processors, etc) are MIMD; pipelining (especially in graphics accelerators) is MISD. Furthermore, techniques such as out of order execution and multiple execution units have been used to introduce parallelism within conventional CPUs as well.
Parallel processing is also used in active memory applications. An active memory refers to a memory device having a processing resource distributed throughout the memory structure. The processing resource is most often partitioned into many similar processing elements (PEs) and is typically a highly parallel computer system. By distributing the processing resource throughout the memory system, an active memory is able to exploit the very high data bandwidths available inside a memory system. Another advantage of active memory is that data can be processed “on-chip” without the need to transmit the data across a system bus to the CPU or other system resource. Thus, the work load of the CPU may be reduced to operating system tasks, such as scheduling processes and allocating system resources.
A typical active memory includes a number of interconnected PEs which are capable of simultaneously executing instructions sent from a central sequencer or control unit. The PEs may be connected in a variety of different arrangements depending on the design requirements for the active memory. For example, PEs may be arranged in hypercubes, butterfly networks, one-dimensional strings/loops, and two-dimensional meshes, among others.
In typical active memories, load imbalances often occur such that some PEs are idle (i.e., without assigned tasks) while other PEs have multiple tasks assigned. To maximize the effectiveness of the active memory, it is desirable to balance the work load across all of the PEs. For example in an active memory having a multitude of identical PEs, it is desirable that each PE be assigned the same number of instructions by the central sequencer, thus maximizing the resources of the active memory. Additionally in an active memory having non-identical PEs, it may be desirable to assign more tasks to the PEs with greater processing capabilities. By balancing the load, the amount of time that one or more PEs is idle while waiting for one or more other PEs to complete their assigned tasks is minimized.
In some instances, the mean value of instructions encountered by all PEs within an array may be used by a balancing method for redistributing tasks within the array. However, rounding errors caused by prior art algorithms and methods for finding the mean value of tasks often cause tasks to be “lost” or “gained”.
Thus, there exists a need for a method for balancing the load of a parallel processing system such that the resources of the parallel processing system are maximized. For example, there exists a need for a method for balancing the load of an active memory such that the resources of the active memory are maximized. More specifically, there exits a need for a method for determining the mean value of tasks assigned to PEs such that rounding errors are eliminated and tasks are not lost or gained.